


Sleep

by phoenixjustice



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Not Equal (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, set post extra chapters, set post manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: Ryou/Konomi.Set post-manga, post extra chapters of the manga.To see Ryou mature, blossom, into the confidant man he had become was a mixture of happiness and something like sadness. He used to wonder often if Ryou ever wished the situation different. If he wanted...





	

Sleep

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Not Equal is property of Ike Reibun; I only own this story and make no profit from it.

Warning: Rated T for incest, etc.

Pairing: Ryou/Konomi.

Setting: Post-manga, post extra chapters of the manga.

Summary: To see Ryou mature, blossom, into the confidant man he had become was a mixture of happiness and something like sadness. He used to wonder often if Ryou ever wished the situation different. If he wanted...

Pt 2 of _Snapshots_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He sits on the edge of the bed, one hand moving carefully through Ryou's hair-soft, always so soft, surprisingly so-marvelling, as he so often did, at the maturity of Ryou, the man he had become. He was tall and masculine, a body filled out with lithe muscle, a sensual face made for smiling and much more devious things, his eyes something that always took someone's breath away.

They had always left him feeling breathless, like he had been punched in the stomach. It had constantly left him flustered in Ryou's presence, back when Ryou had been older than him and his son yet not his son yet, in those precious days of the past.

His hand pauses.

Ryou had always had a lot of admirers; he had noticed that in their brief, but so very, very important, first time around one another. And that flustered feeling? It never really went away. If anything, it was only heightened now. To see Ryou mature, blossom, into the confidant man he had become was a mixture of happiness and something like sadness. He used to wonder often if Ryou ever wished the situation different. If he wanted...if he wanted a "dad" and Konomi no longer. He thought, back then, that he'd do what he could to let him go as a lover and become the father, if he so needed it.

But Ryou had always made it infinitely clear that he wanted Konomi, as Konomi. The fact of their relation to one another would never change-it was what led them to meeting one another to begin with-but that would never change the love they had for one another. He loved Ryou. Had been in love with him more than half his life-and would be in love with him for the rest of it.

His hand continues to stroke his son's hair, eyes looking down at the ring on it. The ring that Ryou had given him, face so full of love that he couldn't help the tears that fall down his face. It had been more than he had ever expected. Ryou never failed to surprise him.

"Konomi?" Ryou's voice cuts through his reverie, making him look down, smiling at Ryou's still sleepy looking face. "Welcome home."

His smile widens. "I've been home quite a long time now. Not that you would know, sleepy." He says teasingly.

Ryou merely smiles at him. And then he pulls at him, making him let out a soft sound of surprise as he gets pulled over Ryou and his breath catches at the body heat and close proximity of him. Ryou gives a knowing smirk and Konomi feels his face flush, knowing that Ryou had to feel his reaction to him.

"Well... _someone_ -and I won't say who-kept me up all night. How many times was it again? Three? Four?"

He flushes darkly and puts his face against Ryou's chest. He feels, more than hears, Ryou's laughter, the vibrations moving against his body.

But he can't help but smile, a pleased little smile.

"Now, since I'm awake..." Ryou waggles an eyebrow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
